


Did You Know Qrows Dream?

by dorkyduckling



Category: RWBY
Genre: Could Be Canon, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyduckling/pseuds/dorkyduckling
Summary: What do Qrows dream about when they sleep? Sometimes they dream about good times, and sometimes they dream about bad times. Unfortunately they always have to wake up.





	Did You Know Qrows Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like the heartbreaking idea behind this ship. I wrote this for my friend Simmon's birthday (Bane is his actual name lol) because he likes it, but it's also a guilty pleasure ;) It includes several of my own personal headcanons for Summer including that Yang's weapons are based on Summers. This is set in canon though so that's a thing. Enjoy :D It is edited to a degree. 
> 
> -JJ

"Qrow!" A very familiar voice caused Qrow to crack an eye open. A pair of silver eyes and a smiling face peered down at him. "Qrow, get up! We have class."    
  
"Ugh." Qrow groaned, sitting up in his bed. He rubbed tiredly at his eyes as Summer stepped back.    
  
"Tai and Raven have already left. They thought I should just leave you, but what kind of team leader would I be?" Summer teased. She threw a pair of pants at his head, which hit him squarely in the face. Qrow snatched the pants up and climbed out of bed, nearly tripping on one of Tai's shoes. He cursed in annoyance.    
  
"Shoulda just left me," Qrow grumbled. Summer reached up and punched him in the arm, hard.    
  
"You need to go to class, dummy. If you don't graduate, the team will be a member down." Summer fixed him with a stern look. He rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt.    
  
"You wanna turn around?" Qrow raised an eyebrow.    
  
"Nope," Summer smirked. Qrow shook his head and got dressed, Summer waiting patiently. When he was ready Summer walked over to fix his tie.    
  
"Happy?" Qrow asked.    
  
"Very." Summer nodded. She turned on her heel and flounced out of the room. Qrow rolled his eyes again and trailed behind. He didn't really understand why Summer cared so much about him. Or why she cared that he went to class. Raven didn't care and she was his sister. Tai cared a little but he was too busy mooning over Raven.    
  
"Slow down, shorty. Don't want Professor Sprout yelling at you for running," Qrow joked. Summer turned around and grinned, walking backwards.    
  
"We're going to be late for class. You better hurry up, slowpoke. I thought crows were fast," Mischief flashed in Summer's eyes, "Last one there has to clean the room!" She stuck out her tongue and took off, running at full speed down the hall. Qrow huffed and started running after her. He knew she was goading him but he hated cleaning.    
  
Summer won of course. She shot Qrow a smug look and he just glared back. Cheater. He was at class though so he might as well attend. She seemed pleased as they walked in.    
  
As soon as he sat down, Tai gave him a look. Qrow ignored him as he kicked his feet up on the desk.    
  
"Be careful, Qrow. People might start to think you're human," Raven's voice whispered, just by his ear. Qrow swatted at her but she was already gone. He leaned back in his chair. Just because he was in class, didn't mean he was going to pay attention. He figured he could get some more sleep while Professor Agua droned on. With the sound of the teacher in the background, he easily drifted off.    
  
"Qrow! Get up." A voice snapped and a chair was kicked out from under him. He woke up falling to the ground of the cabin. He got up, rubbing at his head. Raven was glaring down at him.    
  
"Thanks for such a warm wake up call," Qrow snarked. Raven rolled her eyes and threw a flashlight at him. He caught it easily.    
  
"It's your turn to take watch with Sally Sunshine," Raven said. Qrow shrugged and went out to the front of the cabin. Summer was already waiting there, her eyes on the blackened forest around them   
  
"Damn, it's dark out," Qrow commented. Summer turned and smiled, shaking her head.    
  
"It's cloudy so there's no light from the moon or the stars." Summer giggled. Qrow leaned up against the wall and peered out into the darkness for any sign of glowing red eyes.    
  
"Did Tai and Raven see anything?" Qrow asked.    
  
"Nope." Summer said.    
  
"That's good." Qrow hummed. He didn't understand why Ozpin sent them out on these missions. They'd been on way worse before and these always turned up nothing. He claimed it was to teach them proper watch techniques but Qrow was calling bullshit.    
  
"So, do you think they're going to actually sleep?" Summer asked.    
  
"Nah, a chance to have the cabin all to themselves is the perfect opportunity to fuck." Qrow laughed.    
  
"I guess you're right." Summer leaned over to rest her head against Qrow's arm.    
  
"Look at that, so short you can't reach my shoulder." Qrow teased.    
  
"Oh shut up." Summer punched him in the arm again. She had her gauntlets on, too, which just made it hurt more.    
  
"Will you quit doing that? I've had Grimm hit softer than you when you're joking," Qrow complained, shoving her off. Summer smacked his hand and went back to leaning.    
  
"You love it. You love me." Summer giggled. Qrow grumbled under his breath, but didn't say anything. They didn't say anything for a little while before Summer spoke again. "Soo, got any ladies who catch your eye?"    
  
"Well yeah, but they'll have nothing to do with me." Qrow snorted.    
  
"Is it because you already slept with them and didn't call?" Summer asked.   
  
"Oh yeah." Qrow said. Summer turned to look at him. She seemed to be looking for something and his brows knitted in confusion.    
  
"Why don't you call back?" Summer's expression was searching and Qrow looked away from her. He wasn't in the mood for her analysis of feelings. Feelings were bullshit.    
  
"In case you hadn't noticed shorty, I'm bad luck. It's easier not to get involved. I've scared plenty of people off." Qrow shrugged. Summer laid her head back on his arm. He thought that was the end of it until she spoke so softly he almost didn't hear it.    
  
"I'm not scared."    
  
Qrow didn't respond as they stood there for watch. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cabin. He doubted they'd see anything on watch.    
  
"Qrow! Wake up." Qrow blinked his eyes open and sat up. Tai was standing there cradling Yang who was wailing loudly.    
  
"What?" Qrow snapped.    
  
"Summer wants your help with the crib." Tai rolled his eyes. Qrow got up and stretched, walking towards the bedroom. Summer was in there assembling a crib, parts strewn across the room.   
  
"Tai said you wanted help." Qrow sighed.    
  
"Yes, I would love help." Summer smiled, but it seemed sad. Qrow shifted uncomfortably. Summer and Tai had both been doing a lot of sad smiling since Raven up and left. It made him uncomfortable.    
  
"Alright," Qrow huffed and sat down, picking up a few pieces that looked like they might fit together.    
  
"How're you doing?" Summer asked.    
  
"I thought you wanted help with the crib." Qrow rolled his eyes.    
  
"I do, but we can talk. Your sister left all of us, but she's your sister." Summer said. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay."    
  
"Raven made her choice. Family was never her thing anyway. I'm used to that. I'm just sorry she got you and lover boy's hopes up." Qrow shrugged. Raven leaving had been hardly much of a surprise. Especially after the baby had been born. Raven and Qrow were both flight risks, Raven just didn't get that sometimes you could stay. "Besides, it’s been six months, you get over stuff."    
  
"We'll get through this together." Summer assured him.   
  
"I don't need to get through anything. You and Tai sure seem cozy though, so I'm sure you two can comfort each other just fine," Qrow tried to hide the bitterness in his tone. Summer froze and Qrow looked up to a pained look on her face,    
  
"Don't do that. I tried with you Qrow but you constantly did nothing but push me away. After we kissed you wanted nothing to do with me. It's not my fault," Summer frowned, "Tai needs us and maybe for me that means something more, but you do not get to act jealous."    
  
"I'm not jealous." Qrow muttered. Summer shook her head in disbelief.    
  
"You may be able to pretend, but Qrow Branwen I have always been able to see right through you." Summer frowned. Qrow got up and walked to the door.    
  
"Looks like you're doing just fine here." Qrow said before walking away. He walked into Tai's room and flopped down on the bed, ready to get back to his nap. He closed his eyes and drifted off.   
  
"Uncle Qrow!" A small finger poked at his cheek.    
  
Qrow's eye snapped open and he sat up, a small body tumbling off of him. He looked over to see Yang's wide eyes and Ruby playing happily on the floor with some toy.    
  
"What is it firecracker?" Qrow frowned.    
  
"Mommy and Daddy are fighting." Yang whimpered. Qrow stood up and scooped up both girls. He deposited them on the couch and handed Yang his scroll.    
  
"It's alright, I'm going to go talk to them." Qrow ruffled his hair. Yang took the scroll and started playing a game. Qrow followed the sound of an argument being held right outside the front door.    
  
"You can't just take off on long assignments like this Summer!" Tai yelled angrily.    
  
"Hey!" Qrow snapped, drawing the attention of both of them. "You woke up the kids. Tai go put them back to bed. Summer and I will talk."   
  
"Fine," Tai growled before storming through the house. Summer stood, not looking at Qrow with her duffel bag on her shoulder and gauntlets on.    
  
"He's got a point. There's nothing wrong with missions, but you were gone three months last time. Ruby's young, so she doesn't really get it, but you're the only mom Yang's known. She needs you." Qrow said, crossing his arms.    
  
"I'm trying to do what's best for the family," Summer protested, "We need the money. Plus I'm a huntress, this is what I do. Tai may have forgotten that, but I haven't and you haven't."   
  
"Look, what if something happens to you? You should at least bring someone with you." Qrow sighed. He hated that he was being forced to be the responsible one. This was Summer's job.    
  
"Come with me then." Summer suggested.    
  
"I can't." Qrow deadpanned.    
  
"Why not?" Summer raised an eyebrow, her expression daring him to say what she knew he always said.    
  
"I'm bad luck, Summer." Qrow reminded her.    
  
"Your excuses are getting tiring." Summer huffed, crossing her arms. "Get your weapon and come on. Two people will mean I get back sooner anyway."    
  
"Why can't Tai go?" Qrow asked.    
  
"You know he won't." Summer said. She was right, he liked teaching a lot more. Qrow considered his options for a moment. But he figured the pros outweighed the cons.    
  
"Fine, but we'll leave in the morning. After a proper goodbye to your kids." Qrow rolled his eyes.    
  
"I always say goodbye, Qrow. I'm not Raven." Summer said before going inside. Qrow followed her inside and flopped down on the couch, free of children. He closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep. He hated being responsible.    
  
"Qrow!"    
  
Qrow's eye cracked open, his head pounding and the taste of booze on his tongue. A pair of silver eyes looked down at him.   
  
"Summer?" Qrow mumbled, blinking a few times. Then he remembered and realized Oscar was standing there with Ruby who was frowning. "Oh hey kid, did I sleep too late?"    
  


“You're supposed to train Oscar this morning.” Ruby reminded him. 

“Yeah, sorry kid.” Qrow scratched at his stubble. “My bad.” 

“What were you dreaming about?” Ruby asked, the same searching look he knew well. Thankfully for him, she took more after Tai in her ability to read him.    
Yang was the one who’d picked up Summer’s talent.   
  


“Ah nothing, I can barely remember. Probably booze and a vacation.” Qrow chuckled.  


“Oh okay!” Ruby chirped. 

“Go get set up, I'll be right there,” Qrow waved them off. They left and Qrow scrubbed at his eyes with his hands. 

  
Fuck.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me @dorkyduckling on Tumblr


End file.
